All That Mattered
by sparkietwin
Summary: What would happen if instead of Edward falling for Bella, he fell for Angela? And what would happen if the Cullen's met Bella in Alaska along with the Denali's? What if Bella was Rosalie's mate instead? What would happen if Bella was shipped off to the army after her father died? What would the reunion look like? B/R, J/Em, K/T/I and others that I'll explain as they come up. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

All That Mattered

August 15, 2016

Just an idea that popped into my head the other day, hope you enjoy!

Summary: What would happen if instead of Edward falling for Bella, he fell for Angela? And what would happen if the Cullen's met Bella in Alaska along with the Denali's? What if Bella was Rosalie's mate instead? What would happen if Bella was shipped off to the army after her father died of cancer? What would the reunion look like?

One-shot for now unless you want me to continue.

 **B/R** J/Em Ed/An

I sat waiting, my leg bouncing with nerves and excitement, I was finally headed home. My fingers tightened on the letter I held in my hand, her last letter,

 _I miss you more and more every day. The pain is getting almost unbearable. When are you coming home?_

 _I love you, Stay safe._

 _Rose_

I could understand, my chest ached constantly now, and it wasn't because of the wounds I received. No it was because I haven't seen touched or heard my mate in over two years.

At the thought of it the pain spiked, my hand automatically landing over my heart. But even now, as we flew back to the real world, I could feel the pain slowly dulling.

Finally, after what felt like the longest plane ride in existence the wheels touched down. I felt light then I had since the day I was shipped off. I sighed as they opened the ramp of the cargo plane, it almost smelled the same as Alaska, but there was something off, something missing.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Tank or William Turner. "come on Brat." He laughed "time to go get your girl." He pushed me off the plane. I glared at him before smiling "Yeah time to get my Rose." I said with a wave at the rest of my team "I'll see you guys soon! Say hi to the families for me!" I shouted. They nodded shouting "see you Serge!"

I dint pay them any mind though, I was focused on my Rose now. I ran over to my bike that they had unloaded and grabbed the keys from my duffle bag. I revved the engine and smiled. If I speed I could get there just before she got out. I smiled racing down the highway.

I pulled up to the high school a few minutes before they got out and parked myself in front of the steps leading down from the entrance. I cut the engine and got off the bike leaning against it as I waited.

She had told me that they had had to move about six months ago. People were starting to notice that they didn't age so they had moved here, a small town named Forks, Washington. I didn't mind though, I was from the small town of Denali, Alaska, and the forest smelled similar enough, it lacked the clear crisp smell of snow but I'm sure that come winter that would be fixed. It wasn't like I had anyone back home anyways, not after Charlie died.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the bell ringing and I smiled and waited my knee bouncing again.

I watched as kids started to file out, they gave me weird and curious looks but they kept their distance when they noticed my army Fatigues and the duffle bag tied to the back of my bike. Plus, I'm sure I looked pretty imposing not to mention intimidating with my arms crossed over my chest and my aviators on with a smirk, I waited.

Finally, after a few minutes that felt like they lasted a lifetime, I spotted her glowing blonde hair.

She made her way through the crowd of students and I noticed how she sped up a few seconds after she came outside. Finally, she was able to break free of the crowd, she spotted me immediately and I smiled at seeing her again, her golden eyes bright with happiness. I held out my arms in invitation as I stood up straight. She smiled blindingly at me before she launched into my arms.

I caught her in the air spinning happily around before I pulled her close her legs automatically wrapping themselves around my waist not wanting me to let her go. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist holding her tightly. She buried her face into my neck breathing deeply. I felt her smile against me, relaxing and knowing I finally came back to her. She was shaking as silent sobs racked her body, her fingers tangled into my hair pulling me still closer. I bent down resting my fore head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent deeply.

"I'm here Rose, and I'm not going to leave you again I promise." I whispered. She let out a shaky breath nodding her head vigorously into my neck. I pulled back and put my hand on her cheek my thumb caressing her cheek bone, wiping away the nonexistent tears. "I love you Rosie." I whispered.

Her smile grew whispering "I love you too, Bella" before she leaned forward connecting our lips. I didn't care that people were watching us with shocked looks, or that some were openly ogling us. I had my Rose and that was all that mattered.

* * *

let me know if you want me to keep going with this one!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your reviews, I will be continuing this story. The next couple of chapters are pretty much back story as well as set up to the main story line. I probably wont write the future chapters as long as this one, but we will see.

disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my original characters.

* * *

After a few minutes of standing there kissing each other I heard a throat clear. Rose and I pulled apart to see who had interrupted us.

Rose slide down my body until she was standing back on her own feet again. Her arm wrapped around my waist tightly and I placed my arm across her shoulders.

There in front of us was an older man, with greying hair and a beer belly, he had a scowl on his face as he looked at both of us with disapproval, but I noticed he also had disgust in his eyes.

It was that emotion that triggered my training. I straightened my back standing tall with my free hand behind my back and looked him squarely in the eye even if I was wearing sunglasses. I felt Rose tense under my arm as he started to talk.

"this is a school. We don't allow any form of PDA on the grounds _even_ if it is after teaching hours. I would like you two to refrain from doing it here _. That_ kind of behavior should stay in private, you shouldn't be doing it where everyone can see." He said with the same scowl.

Throughout his speech I felt Rosalie tensing until she was softly growling at him. My training kicked in and my senses heightened taking in every possible threat as my arm tightened around Rose restraining her from leaping at the man. I finally had enough control to bite out, "Yes sir, sorry sir, won't happen again." I heard Rose whisper "yeah right. We will just be more discreet next time." To herself. I had to fight to keep my face serious. The man nodded curtly before turning on his ankle sharply and walking back inside the building.

After I was sure he was gone I turned to Rose with a bewildered look, "Who the hell was that?"

She frowned, "that was the principle, a bigoted asshole named Mr. Collins." she told me. I nodded and pulled her back into my arms.

"so you want to go home so we can catch up?" I asked with a smile as I looked into her inchor colored eyes. She nodded smiling back at me. I turned and straddled my bike, waiting for her arms to wrap around my waist before I took off down the road.

I followed her instructions to their new home easily as she whispered the directions into my ear. I smiled as I felt her fingers go under my shirt trailing circles over my stomach. She was purring contently when we pulled up the driveway.

"damn Rose, Esme didn't hold back did she?" I asked as I stared up at the three story behemoth in front of me. I heard her chuckle as she got off the bike.

"when has Esme ever held back?" she asked with a smile as I picked up my duffle bag and threw it over my shoulder. "True." I said with a shrug as I took her hand and lead me inside.

The first thing I noticed when I walked in behind Rose was that the entire back wall of the house was glass, creating a great view of the forest that surrounded the house. The second thing I noticed was Rosalie's family waiting for us.

Jasper and Emmet were the first to greet me.

"WELCOME HOME BELLA!" Emmet boomed before sweeping me up into the air. He hugged me tightly, though I was relieved that I didn't lose my breath. "Emmet, good to see you again!" I said hugging him around the neck, as he sat me down Jasper stepped forward.

He stood straight and gave me a salute, I copied him with my own. We stood there standing perfectly still with serious expressions on both our faces for several minutes until I couldn't keep my lip from twitching up. And I saw her lip curve into a smile. I finally let my grin out as I hugged him. "Congrats Bella, I'm proud of you." He whispered to in my ear. "Thanks Jay" I whispered back before pulling back and walking back over to rose, who took my hand once again.

I nodded to the rest of the family, I was never close to the others, they were just too self-righteous for me.

They nodded back to me silently before I noticed a new person hiding slightly behind Edward. I looked her over and noticed she was still human, with black hair and glasses. She was giving me a confused look, but in her eyes I could see the jealousy burning there, she stayed quiet. I raised my eyebrow challenging her to voice her thoughts, she just kept giving me a look like she was trying to figure out who I was and what kind of relationship I had with the family.

Edward was the one to speak next. "Isabella, this is my mate Angela Weber, Angela, this is Isabella Swan." He said. I had to fight down the sneer that wanted to appear at the use of my full name, but I wasn't his friend and never would be so I bit it back. The girl. Angela, nodded stiffly but didn't say anything. I followed her lead and nodded silently.

"come on Bells, I'll show you our room." Rose cut through the tension easily. I nodded with a smile, "sure." She pulled on my hand, leading me up the stairs.

She leads me to the third story, at the end of the hall. She opened the door and stepped back letting me go through. I dropped my bag as I looked around.

To my left was the glass wall looking out into the forest, the bed was in front of me slightly to left to make room for two arm chairs in the corner, king sized with sheets that were to the bed green and blue stripes. To the right against the wall were two doors I assumed lead to the closet and bathroom. A bookshelf was placed on the same wall as the door to my right. I stepped further in and turned facing the door and noticed the mural on the wall.

Across from the bed spanning most of the wall, excluding the bookcase was a large mural that I assumed rose painted. It was of a forest similar to the forest outside the window, but the difference was that while here everything was green with grey skies, the mural depicted the same amount of green, but it also had the pure white of the snow blanketing the ground and trees, with a brilliant blue sky over the tops of the trees.

I felt cold arms wrap around my waist as I looked at the mural. "What do you think?" Rose asked softly, her chin resting on my shoulder. "I love it Rose, It's perfect." I whisper turning in her arms.

I rested my forehead against hers, just soaking in the feeling of having my arms around her. She slowly stepped back leading me with her. "I missed you," I whispered softly, knowing she would her me. "so much, it almost killed me at times, but I thought of seeing you again kept me going Rose. I'm sorry I had to go, but I _had_ to." I said as she pulled me down onto the bed. "I know you did and I don't blame you, I could never blame you. You are here now and that's all that matters." She said kissing my cheek. It was only then that I realized a tear fell, and after the first I couldn't get stop them. They just kept coming. She pulled me into her arms, running her fingers through my hair as she hummed to me. She didn't say anything knowing I would tell her eventually. When I calmed down and the tears finally subsided I sat back some so my forehead was rested on her shoulder so that she could hear me clearly.

"Do you want to know what happened?" I finally asked quietly. She nodded softly before speaking "but only if you want to and you are ready." She said. I nodded taking a deep breath.

"the first six months I spent in training, boot camp we called it, anyways, it was tough in the beginning because the drill sergeant knew that my father was a lifer, so he just assumed I was this Army brat that just assumed because of my father I expected special treatment. I quickly learned to shut my mouth and do as I was told, no questions asked. I worked my way to the top of the class, working harder than the rest because the drill pushed me harder, I sp3ent most of that time proving to that man that I had what it took, to be taken seriously. I worked for everything I got, I never expected things I didn't earn, and I didn't complain like some of the other recruits I earned his respect before any of the others and I'm proud of that. The rest of the time I spent honing my skills, shooting further, running faster, hitting harder. They pushed me to my limits and then kept pushing to see if I would snap. When I was finally sent into active duty I was already on par with a corporal, so it was no surprise that when I kept improving and completing my missions I was promoted to Sergeant. I was put in charge of a fire team, they called it, I was in charge of four other people. Bree was a sharpshooter, or weapons specialist, Chris was an explosives expert, kind of a pyro/ arsonist to be honest, Adam was an electronic expert, could be a hacker now that we are home, then William was a hand to hand specialist, I was the strategist and I kept them all in line.

"We were often sent into the thick of it. We did well, we got in and got out quickly. Never had any problems. Because of that about six months ago the high ups came to me offering me a promotion to Staff Sergeant which would have been fine, but they wanted to re-station me, and that meant I would have had to leave my team. I felt like I couldn't do that though, we had accomplished so much together, been through so much together and I couldn't do that to them, leave them to someone who didn't care about them, so I said no." I sighed taking a breath to get my bearings, "Everything was fine you know? They weren't happy for any means. But it looked like they understood my reasons. Then two months ago the guys and I got a new mission.

There was this terrorist group that were using this building as a safe house or a meeting point of some sort and the higher ups wanted us to gather information on them, they said it was an information gathering mission only no killing or anything we didn't need to interrogate anyone, just sit on a roof all day and listen to the bugs. We didn't know anything going in, who these people were or what was inside the building, nothing. So we scout the place out for a few weeks and nothing really happens and the higher ups gave us explicit instruction to not call in unless something major was going on, so we didn't. nothing happened, except that this group of guys would meet up everyday and sit around playing cards talking about what ever came to mind. So we stayed radio silent, I guess someone somewhere thought that this terrorist group we were watching had grabbed us and were torturing us for information. So they sent in the big guns, missiles. They didn't even try to contact us they just went straight for the trigger. Bree was the one that probably saved our lives, she saw it coming about five seconds before it hit us, just enough time to drop and cover. But we were on the roof of the next building over, so the best we could do was cover our heads with our arms as the missile landed. We were all injured but we had survived by some miracle. So finally a week ago we were able to make it back to base. They were shocked and not in the good way. Turns out some of the higher ups thought that if I didn't want to advance and be a 'bigger help' then they would use us as martyrs for the war. They were quick to ship us back home, stating that due to a bombing of a terrorist group we were injured and could no longer serve. Bunch of bullshit really, but my unit is happy they got to go home finally so I guess it worked out fine." I tried to lighten the mood towards the end, I knew it wouldn't work, but I felt like I had to try.

Rose was growling darkly. "they tried to kill you because you didn't want to leave your squad?" she hissed. I nodded squeezing her tightly to let her know that I was fine and was here with her again. "don't worry so much Rose. If they try something to "clean up their mess" I can have the unit out here with in two hours, plus I know for a fact that Jasper Emmet and you wouldn't let anything happen to me." I reassured her. She relaxed some muttering a "Damn Right" I smiled softly up at her, "That's my girl" I said kissing her cheek.

"now then what happened with you? And who the hell is that Angela Chick? She did not look happy when she learned about me." I laughed sitting cross-legged facing Rose. She laughed and nodded "Well after you left..."

* * *

hope you enjoyed it, i'll finish with the backstories in the next chapter should be up sometime today.

thanks

Sparkietwin :)


	3. Chapter 3

alright this is the last chapter of the backstory, next chapter will getting the plot line.

Disclaimer: in chapter 2

* * *

"well after you left things weren't the same, you know?" Rose started, "it was hard in the beginning, Jay Em and I pretty much hung out with the Denali sisters, we avoided everyone else, mostly Edward though. He was still trying to convince anyone who would listen, that you couldn't be mated to me, firstly because you are human and secondly because that would mean that a mating bond was between two girls. Homophobic asshole. So there was a lot of tension between him and the three of us, and when he did mention something about it to our faces we would break out in fights. But those didn't even come close to when he finally put two and two together and figured out that Jay and Em were mates. I don't know why it took him nearly fifty years to figure it out, but he walked into the house to see the boys sprawled out on the couch making out, hardcore too, they were practically having sex right in front of him. You should have seen his face, oh my god I wish I had taken a picture so I could show you. And then when he tried to break them up to yell at them or whatever, the Denali sisters walked in and got angry, and you know how Kate is so they started to make out with each other, grinding and groping and Em and Jay just kept going. Edward finally ran out when the sisters started to groan and moan… it was perfect. So Edward ran out of the house and wouldn't come back finally Alice went after him, saying that she would try and get him to come back, really I think it was because she didn't see it coming and was disappointed that Jay was with Em you remember how she was always following him and complaining, "Jazzy, Jazzy… I want to go shopping, can you take me?"" Rose made her voice go squeaky imitating Alice. I laughed with her at the reminder.

"so of course Carlisle and Esme tried to get their golden children back with bribes and things, you could really tell who their favorites were by the things they tried to bribe with. So they finally made us move six months ago, saying something about Edward finding his mate in a human down here, apparently Alice saw her in her visions and that was where they went when they left. Anyways Esme and Carlisle wanted to come down and meet her and all that. They already thought of her as a daughter without even meeting her. So we left, unwillingly I might add, but every other weekend we meet up with the Denali sisters and go to this gay and lesbian bar, we have drinks and dance. I just went to calm my nerves and let the stress fall away, I never cheated on you though just danced with the Denali's, it helped to lure the prey in." she winked and I smiled, I knew that the six of them drank human blood but used Rose's gift of changing appearances to change their eyes to gold to stay off the Volturi's radar, they only ate the dregs of society, murders and rapists those kinds of people. "I get it Rose, I trust you." I reassured her making her smile and nod back.

"so anyways we make it down here and Edward has this little human girl at his side, and she looks kind of scared right? Turns out he told her that we were vampires. Jay was shocked by the emotions coming off the two of them, the girl was already madly in love with Edward. Btu she wasn't even scared of us, she thought that since she was Edwards mate she was safe and we wouldn't hurt her. Idiot. Edward didn't even try to change her mind or tell her anything about vampires, or our instincts, he just colored us in the best light ignoring the fact that we are dangerous killing machines with instincts to match. Then there was Edward's emotions, he doesn't have any real love for the girl, nothing like a mating bond. It's just blood lust, apparently she is his singer and all he wants is her blood. So he is not only messing with this girl's life but also her heart and she has no fucking clue." She ranted to me, I reached over and squeezed her thigh softly to calm her.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, before speaking again. "Alice and Edward won't let Jay, Em, or me near her, not that we want to anyways, I mean she is really judgey and kind of a bitch, but they won't let her near us because we are gay, I mean how homophobic can you be? Angela doesn't even know that we are gay or anything else about us for that matter. I think she thought that Emmet and I were together for some reason, at least that's what she thought until you showed up at school and we kissed." She smiled at me.

I laughed quietly, "good, I mean Emmet's nice and all, but come on, it's kind of obvious that he likes snakes not cats." Rosalie chuckled making me smile at her.

"I don't think she even knew about you, I doubt Edward or Alice mentioned you. I was happy when you blindsided us, you should have seen Edward and Alice's faces when they spotted you. Apparently you are still immune to their gifts so Alice didn't see you coming and Edward only saw you through other people's minds." She said.

I smiled "good cause I don't think he'd like what he'd find, but you might." I said pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her hand buried itself in my hair. "Really?" she asked. I hummed trailing my nose against her pulse point on her neck. She purred softly, mirroring my actions against my neck. "You know I'm ready, right Rose?" I asked her softly.

She froze for a second and pulled back to look into my eyes, "you're sure? What about your unit?" she asked. I smiled sheepishly, "they already know about vampires, we had a mission this one time and it involved a nomad killing off some soldiers, when I wasn't surprised, they asked about it and I told them about you and our plans. They want in by the way, but they won't tell anyone about it." I explained to her. She nodded thinking, "ok." She said simply. "really?" I asked unbelievably.

"yeah, I've waited long enough and plus it was our plan to change you when you came home. Plus, if these guys helped you so much, I want to meet them for myself." She explained and I smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Thanks Rose." I said. "don't thank me yet" she said sliding her hands under my jacket removing it, leaving me in my army tan crew neck. I smiled kicking off my shoes and removed my t-shirt leaving me in a white wife beater and pants. Her fingers trailed along my arms looking at my tattoos there. On my right shoulder I had my normal army tattoo, but underneath was a fivefold Celtic knot with the word "Banshees" scrawled beneath it. Her finger traced the center circle and looked at me with a question in her eyes.

"the nickname that our unit earned was banshees, because on missions we would often need to check their response times and strategies, so the night before we would go against them we would hide near the target and we would all scream loudly and watch what they would do, we watched how they would respond and where all the targets would come from. Then on the night of the mission we would be prepare for what they would do. One of the privates actually started calling us that when he heard our strategy. As for the Celtic knot the four outer rings each stand for an element and the center ring balances them out and makes them all stronger."

I pointed to the top ring "this is Bree, nicknamed Ace because she has never missed a shot, she represents air." I pointed to the ring on the right, "this is Chris, nicknamed boomer because he was known to make things go boom," I made an exploding gesture with my hands. I pointed to the ring on the left, "this is Adam, nicknamed Sparkie because he is a natural with electronics, also he is famous for the time when he cut a telephone wire and shocked all the enemies hidden in a flooded building, killing them all, as they stood in the water." I pointed to the bottom circle, "This is Will, nicknamed Tank, he is built like one too, if you manage to get a hit on him it feels like hitting a stone, he represents earth." I smiled pointing to the center ring. "and this one is me, my nickname was Brat, because I was an Army Brat. I dint mind because I knew I had their respect. I am the one that kept them all balanced and I pushed them to be the best they could be. I stayed calm through every situation that came to pass." I explained she smiled at me her eyes shining with how proud of me she was.

She continued, her fingers tracing the tattoo on my chest, located under my left collar bone. It was a red rose and underneath it read:

I held this rose,

Close with the greatest embrace,

Often looking at it,

Forgetting my current displace.

Her hand covered the rose, feeling my heart beating just beneath the skin. She smiled softly, tears that would never fall, filling her eyes. "I love you Rose." I whispered pulling her lips to mine and kissing her with all my love. "I love you Bella" she breathed against my lips.

We pulled back after a few minutes, our bodies still intertwined, somehow she had ended up in my lap her legs around my back as she rested her back against my bent knees. Rose's eyes finally landed on my left arm, her eyes once more started to tear up. "Hey," I said lifting her chin with my finger, "I'm here with you again, right? Leave the past where it belongs rose, Alright?" I asked her seriously kissing her cheek.

"I almost lost you." She whispered softly but with a fierce anger burning in her words. Her fingers trailed down my side from my neck, down my arm, and over my stomach I knew she could feel the scar tissue there, even threw my clothes. I had been badly burned when the missile exploded next to us, we all had been really. By burns covered most of my left arm, as well as parts of my neck, back and stomach. I didn't mind the scars though because they made me feel stronger, proved that I survived and made it back.

Her cold fingers felt heavenly on my still tender flesh, my whole unit had been burned in some fashion, people just don't walk away from that kind of thing without an injury. Bree, her back and shoulders, Will, his legs, Chris had some on his chest, and Adam, his forearms. They were a mark of what we had survived as a team and made us closer to each other. I told Rose this.

"at this moment they are visiting their families, waiting for word from me to come here and join in on the plan. We all agreed that we will do anything for each other if anyone asks. They could be here with in a day, ready to go." I told her. She smiled up at me. "I want to meet your team, when you are done with the change and you have enough control." She said and I nodded back to her. "of course."

She pulled me in for another kiss, this one filled with love and Happiness as well as lust. I responded in like showing her how much she meant to me. When I pulled back to catch my breath she moved to my jaw nipping and licking the skin there for a minute before she moved up to my ear, "I love you Bella." She whispered. "I love you Rose" I responded on instinct. She trailed kisses down my throat before sucking on my pulse point. She sat there for a few minutes as my mind clouded over in lust. She then kissed it softly. Then I could feel the pinch of her teeth biting into my skin, I felt her pull some of the blood out swallowing a few mouthfuls before I felt her pump her venom into the bite. I hissed quietly as the fire burned through my veins before I felt her bite each of my wrists. I could feel the fire burning through my veins and I felt Rosalie's cool arms wrap around my waist as she curled into my side. I smiled wrapping my own arm around her waist as the burning turned up a notch, I was determined not to make a noise.

It was then that my mind started to cloud over only focused on the flame and Rosalie at my side. My arms tightened around her making sure that she would not leave me.

"I'm here Bells, I'm not going anywhere." I heard her whisper. I relaxed and let the pain consume me. Rose was in my arms and that was all that mattered.

* * *

alright next chapter will actually have some other things that aren't just backstory or leading up to the plotline.

hope you liked it, review to ask me any questions and I will answer them in my next chapter.

Thanks!

Sparkietwin :)


	4. Chapter 4

Akright so some people reviewed with some questions, which is grea because t brought up some things that I think I should explain.

first the ages of the characters,

 **Bella is 20,** she enlisted in the army shortly after Charlie died, which was just after she graduated high school, so she enlisted at 18 years old in June and it is now may two years later meaning she is 20.

 **Rosalie is 19** , I did this because I wanted her to be able to look older, you know be able to drink and go to clubs. the Royce King II did still happen just a year later.

 **Jasper is 19** , same as the book with the whole Maria's army thing, except he found Emmet and Rose in a bar one night when he was hunting, and found his mate in Emmet. he goes by the nick name Jay instead of Jazz or Jazzy because I think it fits him better.

 **Emmet is 20** , like the book Rosalie did save him from the bear, but made Carlise change him because she saw her friend's son in him. they later become best friends and siblings. then eventually meet Jasper at the bar where Emmet finds his mate in him.

 **Edward is 17** , like the book, I feel like he was turned too young and never got over the only child persona, where he is used to getting everything he asks for.

 **Alice is 17** , I made her younger than the book, because to me she always was complaining about something or another, or wining to get what she wants, this makes me feel like she should be younger.

 **Carlisle and Esme are somewhere in their late twenties.** I still think that might be too young but what ever.

 **the Denali sisters are all around 22-25 years old** , the book never specified and they seem older than teenagers as they often pass for college students or actual adults with jobs and careers. they are all mated to each other and Sasha was their mother figure before she was killed for creating an immortal child by the Volturi.

alright now that that is sorted out, please enjoy and if you have any more questions please feel free to ask.

* * *

 **RPOV:** (only for Bella's change)

It felt good to have Bella back in my arms again after nearly two years. She had grown in that time, she looked older, but she also had a toughness now that she didn't have before. But I could still see the girl she was when I met her, quiet, but with a fierceness that made you listen when she spoke, a fierceness that showed you that she could protect you and encourage you to be your best.

It was just hidden now, beneath a hard exterior, that made me see her father in her. The man that pushed her to be her best and to do her best, the man who taught her how to protect others that couldn't protect themselves. Her father had been a general in the army, a well-respected man who worked for everything he got. He wanted Bella to join the army and prove that his family also could earn the respect he had, he said that it would teach Bella about the "real world" and make her tougher when life got hard. So when he died of cancer, right after Bella graduated, she signed up the next day. I understood why she did it, and I didn't blame her, it was her father's last wish, I wouldn't stop her from making her own decisions, so I pushed her to go, knowing that when she came home, because I didn't doubt that she would, she would be mine forever.

Then I saw her today, leaning on that same old motorcycle she's always had, the only difference was that the Yamaha v-star 650 bobber was now painted a flat army green with the sergeant rank with the army star painted white on its side. She was wearing her army fatigues with her aviators on and that lopsided smirk I always loved on her face. It was then just looking at her that she hadn't changed at all, not really, sure she had muscles and an inner strength that was more dominant now, with a stance of a leader. But I could see she was the same girl that helped me fix cars in the garage or the person I sat quietly on the lap of as she read me a new story. I was overjoyed that she was home.

And now she was changing, and she would be mine forever.

My fingers softly stroked her arm as I thought, I could feel the scars she had now, but they didn't bother me, they just proved what she was willing to do to get back to me. I felt my excitement rise as I thought of meeting her unit, I knew deep down that we would change them, and I was happy to have them in on our plans, extra hands were never a problem, their ideas wouldn't hurt either, getting another perspective. They had helped her get back to me and I would do anything to repay them for that.

I was ripped from my thoughts as the door opened across from us, I growled low in my throat, as my instincts rose with the threat behind the door. I felt Bella's arms tighten around me. She still hadn't screamed from the pain, but I knew she was intentionally holding it in.

"Rose, it's just Em and I, we mean no harm to you or your mate." Kasper's voice came from the door as he took a step in his arms held up like I was going to shoot him. My growl died in my throat, but I didn't apologize knowing he would understand without me having to say it. I instead turned to Bella who still clutched me tightly. "I'm here Bells, I'm not going anywhere." I whispered into her ear, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. I kissed her forehead as she relaxed and turned back to the boys. They were now standing at the end of our bed, one at each corner. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Edward and Alice are both pretty pissed that they didn't see Bella coming home. You would think that they would have learned by now, but no, they still think they can somehow get past her shield, it's stronger now by the way, it now completely covers you and her from even my gift. Anyways they also aren't happy that you didn't "consult the family" before you changed Bella. Alice kept saying something along the lines of protecting Edward's "Mate."" He used air quotes to show how much he actually believed it. I smiled at him, brushing my fingers threw Bella's hair while I spoke, "That was always the plan Jay. Just because they can't read my mind or see my future, doesn't mean that it should be a surprise. I waited two years to see her again and a year before that to turn her, I've waited long enough. Now after she wakes up I plan to take her hunting in that club in Seattle, there is always someone there that we can hunt, do you want to join us?" I asked with a smile.

the three of us actually drank human blood, not that gross ass animal blood like the Cullen's thought we did, though we only drank from the dreg of society, murders and rapist, you get the idea. My power allowed me to hide our red eyes along with the Denali sisters'. Animal blood actually made a vampire weaker, making their gifts almost unusable. While human blood strengthened a vampire making them stronger and faster, it also had the added benefit of being able to eat and drink human foods and made our bodies look like they had blood running in them, instead of the pale stone-like look that the Cullen's had. I used my power to change our appearances so that we blended in with what the Cullen's and the Volturi thought we should look like, pale, pansy, golden-eyed animal drinkers.

We did this to stay off the Volturi's radar. They underestimated us which was fine with us. We liked it that way and should they ever find out that the Denali's, the Whitlock's, the Amazons and us were ever working together they would think nothing of it, because the majority of us were animal drinkers, and therefore not a threat. The Cullen's knew nothing of this though, not my gift nor our plans or the fact that the three of us and the Denali sisters where human drinkers. For all they knew we went out with them every other weekend to do 'gay things', whatever that was supposed to mean.

"sure we could go for a hunt; do you want me to call the Denali's? I'm sure they will be glad to see Bella again. And what of our plan?" Jay asked

I smiled and nodded lightly scratching Bella's scalp as she relaxed further into my embrace. "Bella told me that the unit she was in charge of, The Banshees, already know of vampires. Apparently there was a mission that involved a nomad. Anyways she told them of our plan and they want in, and can be here to be changed within a few hours of Bella giving them the word." I filled them in. "if all goes smoothly with no big problems we should be ready by the year's end at the latest." I smiled. The boys smiled back at me knowing that our plan will soon be in action.

I heard a pair of footsteps from down stairs as they made their way upstairs. Jasper tensed and I growled in warning, no one is allowed to be near MY mate when she is vulnerable. Jasper turned to me an angry look on his face. "It's Edward and his human, apparently he wants to show her how excruciating it is to change, he thinks he can't hear Bella's screams because of the soundproofing. He should know better than to come in here when your mate is in pain," he let out an irritated sigh, "we got your back rose if he tries anything." Jasper smiled at me. I nodded my head, still growling loudly.

I heard the pair of them stop outside the door. Then Edward opened it, not even waiting to be invited. I hissed as they came into my line of sight. I crouched over Bella, who was now growling with me, sensing my emotions. Edward stood there looking around with an angry expression, his human hiding behind him with wide eyes. He was probably mad that my mate wasn't screaming with the pain of the burn but my Bella was strong, I smirked internally. My mate had been through much worse.

Edward then had the stupid idea to step into the room, into MY territory. My instincts took hold of me and the next second I had him pinned to the wall with my hand around his throat, I hissed in his face making him flinch back, only now realizing what he had done.

I heard a hiss behind me mirroring my own as I heard the human let out a yell of surprise and pain. My head whipped around to see Bella standing there holding the Human up by her hand. I looked her up and down to make sure she wasn't hurt. The human was clawing at her hands, but Bella didn't notice the blood leaving trails down her arm. I could see the tension in her muscles as she prepared for another threat. Her head cocked to the side as she observed the flailing human, she let out another hiss making the human flinch back. A smirk adorned her figures, as she turned to me as if sensing my gaze. I saw her look me over, looking for wounds. Edward was trying to claw my hands away to get to his human, I growled at him and he stilled in my grasp.

I heard more people heading towards us and I growled in anger. Jasper stepped out halting the rest of the vampires from entering. "you don't want to go in there right now, Bella is changing and Edward already made a foolish mistake of barging in, he should have known better." I could tell the last sentence was for Carlisle as he spoke up next. "Jasper, you know he is young he just didn't know better." Carlisle tried to defend his golden boy. I hissed angrily. "Bullshit, his instincts were screaming at him to not go in but he ignored them, teach your boy about the real world Carlisle because next time he will be killed." Jasper told him.

I turned to Edward then Growling as he still tried to get out of my grasp, he was ignoring his instincts to get into a submissive position. I quickly grabbed him with my free hand turning him so he was facing the human and Bella mirrored my position so that they could see each other, the human was at least smart enough to follow her instincts as she kneeled and exposed her neck to Bella. Edward on the other hand was still trying to reach her. Afraid that Bella would drain her dry and he wouldn't get to taste her blood. I quickly kicked his legs out from under him, and dug my teeth into the back of his neck, I pumped as much venom inside as I was able to, he let out a scream of pain.

I smiled and dropped him, kicking him out the door as I turned once more to Bella, my mate. She stood over the human with a calculating look before turning to me as if to ask what I wanted her to do. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Come my mate you need to rest." I whispered softly kissing the bite mark on her neck. She purred softly burying her nose in my hair. As I lead her back to our bed. I watched as Jasper came into the room again and grabbed the human by the elbow and escorting her out with a nod to me. Em followed him out "we will make sure no one tries to come in again." He said looking at both of us with a smile before he turned and closed the door behind him.

It was only when the door shut did I allow myself to fall back onto the bed, Bella laying on my chest. I purred running my fingers through her hair and scratching her scalp as she relaxed and was once more consumed by the flames.

* * *

 **BPOV** : (just for the last scene, sorry)

My instincts brought me out of the flames, Rose was no longer at my side, instead she was crouched over me, I could hear her growling at a threat. My instincts took over and I pushed the flames away, there was a threat against my mate! I felt her shift and jump off the bed a loud hiss erupting from her. My eyes snapped open to assess the threat. My mate held a copper-haired boy against the wall, and a human was running towards my mate, I reacted quickly leaping from my bed, I grabbed the human girl by her throat and in one fluid movement I had her pinned to a wall, hissing at her in anger for trying to attack my mate. She let out a scream of fear which turned to pain as I pushed her harder into the wall. She was clawing at my hand but I ignored it searching the room for anymore threats, cocking my head to hear better, but I couldn't hear much over the sound of the human's struggle, I hissed at her to be quiet, as I felt the eyes of my mate on me, I smirked looking over to her.

I quickly made sure she was not injured. I noticed the copper-haired boy was still trying to get free from her grasp, making my head cock to one side again as I wondered what he was trying to get. Rose growled at him and he stilled.

It was then that I heard more threats coming towards us, I let loose a growl, making the human in my grasp jump and her heartbeat speed up. I sensed someone in the room heading for the door and turned to see the Blonde haired man with scars littering his body step through the door, I knew I could count on him to protect my mate. I drowned out the conversation on the other side of the door. Focusing instead on the human in front of me, while the scent of fear was exhilarating, I found that I could push the hunger aside, ignoring it. I was brought from my thoughts and staring at the human by a growl from my head whipped around to see what had agitated her. The boy was still trying uselessly to get out of her hold. Idiot boy, he would never be able to get away from my mate.

My mate, who was getting irritated, took hold of him and adjusted him so he was facing me and the human, I copied her waiting to see what she would do. I pressed my hand on the human's shoulder and she quickly kneeled offering her neck to me. I eyed the invitation but ignored it as I watched my mate once more. I watched as she kicked his knees making him drop into a kneeling position before my mate dug her fangs into the back of his neck, he screamed loudly as she pumped venom into the wound. I looked down at the human in my grasp wondering what to do with her as my head cocked as I thought.

I decided to look to Rose to see what she wanted me to do with this human girl, wanting her to be happy. She smiled but shook her head at me and I pouted a little, I wanted some fun too.

She wrapped her arms around my waist distracting me from my debate "come my mate, you need to rest." She whispered into my ear before she kissed her mating mark on my neck, I purred at the sensation and buried my nose in her hair inhaling the wonderful small of my mate. She walked backwards and I let her take me as I dropped the human from my hold. After the sound of someone speaking and the door clicking shut once more, she fell back onto the bed. I curled up on her chest breathing her scent deeply as I let the flames once more consume me.

* * *

again please feel free to review me with any more questions you might have.

Thanks!

Sparkietwin :)


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I know some of you want Bella and Rose to kick Edwards ass, and it will happen, I just want to build the tension up, so when they finally do snap and attack him it will be amazing, so bear with me on that for a few more chapters at least.

and to the reviewer who wanted me to tell you guys about when Bella first met the Cullen's and Denali's before she was enlisted, I will do that, I'm just trying to figure out a good point for a flashback or something. stay with me I will do it, I just have to figure out how it will tie into the story.

with that said here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

I rose from the flames, taking note that the burning was getting worse as the venom finally reached my heart, making it beat with astounding speeds. I knew it was almost over.

I could feel Rose still beneath me, one arm was around my waist, holding me close, her other hand was tangled in my hair, I could feel her nails scratching my scalp softly, like she always did to keep me calm. "shh… my mate, it is almost over, just a few more minutes, my love." I heard her whisper into my ear. I relaxed further, only then noticing that I had been twitching in pain.

I listened as my heart beat, Bump-Bump…Bump-Bump…Bu-Bump…Bu..., I felt my heart stop, in my chest, leaving the room oddly silent. I sat there just soaking in the silence, feeling relief that the pain was finally gone. My eyes snapped open simultaneously taking my first breath as a vampire. My eyes locked with Rose's as my lungs filled with her scent, Roses. I purred happily at her. She had a look of happiness and wonder as she raised her hand to my cheek, I nuzzled it fondly purring even louder.

"I love you." I heard her angelic voice whisper. I turned my head allowing our eyes to lock once again. "I love you Rose." I whispered back, my voice sounding like bells. I smiled and reached up to kiss her softly. It was quick to heat up, our instincts taking over.

Just as I went to remove her shirt, my hand underneath said shirt, that we were interrupted, by a knock on the door of all things. We both groaned, pulling apart slightly, to catch our breath we didn't need.

I turned my head towards the door, Rose's legs wrapped around my hips keeping me close. "what?" I barked at the door glaring at the person standing behind it. "sorry, it just that Rose said she wanted to take you hunting when you finished the transformation, Jay already called the Denali's and they are on their way to see you." Came Emmet's voice. At the mention of hunting my throat burned with hunger, I shook my head, getting myself under control. I turned to Rose again who was watching me closely.

"what?" I asked curious of what she was staring at. "you, you just shook off the thirst like it was nothing but an itch, not that I should be surprised, you did ignore Angela's blood earlier." She smiled at me leaning up to peck me on the lips, "I'm proud of you Bella." I smiled down at her, before I got up. On the way to the door I noticed a mirror out of the corner of my eye. I turned and walked towards it, taking in the changes, the transformation had caused.

I had grown an inch, making me 6 foot even. My hair had turned reddish with the red highlights standing out more against my chocolate brown hair. My skin still held a slight tan look, not as tan as I was before, because let's be honest, spending two years out in the desert did that to you, but I was still tan enough to look human. I was fit before because of the army, but now my muscles were more defined, still feminine but they still showed the strength I had, my boobs had grown a size, making me a c-cup, my hips were just a little shapelier giving me a nice hourglass shape. But the thing that stood out now was my eyes. They were now a dark blood red that seemed to shine in the darkness of the room. My lips were fuller, my cheekbones just slightly more defined. All in all, I loved my new look. I felt arms slip around my waist as I focused on Rose in the mirror, she was standing behind me, her chin resting on my shoulder, "we make quite the picture don't we?" she whispered with a smile as she kissed my shoulder. "hmm… the very best." I replied with a hum, my hands covering her own.

Emmet's booming voice broke the silence. "come on you love birds if you don't hurry the Denali's will take all the good prey." He whined at us, causing us to laugh before opening the door.

"alright, alright let's go, before they take all the good choices." I joked with them. My arm wrapped around Rose's hips as we headed for the stairs.

"you look great by the way bells, vampirism suits you well." Emmet said with a smile, I smiled back "thanks Em." I turn to Jasper then, "thanks for having our back, earlier Jay." I say to him sending him my gratitude. "think nothing of it, you're one of us now Bell." He said with a grin.

I smirked as we finally got to the ground floor, I noticed the Cullen's had placed themselves around Angela, like they were afraid I would attack her. I scoffed and made to leave before they could stop us, pulling Rose with me, she rolled her eyes but followed me anyways.

I was reaching for the door knob when Alice appeared next to us, her foot tapping annoyingly. I rearranged my face into an emotionless mask and watched as the others did as well.

"what do you want Alice?" Rose spoke up an annoyed look on her face.

Alice huffed angrily "Rose! Why did you change _Her_ , when you knew Angela is human! You are endangering Edwards mate!" Alice shrieked at Rose.

"I changed _Bella_ because she is _my mate_ and I waited two years to see her again and a year before that to change her, I wasn't going to waste time over whether or not Edward's supposed mate was safe or not. It isn't my problem weather the human is smart enough to avoid Bella or not. And clearly Edward isn't teaching her anything of the sort." Rose seethed. I wrapped my arm tighter around her waist restraining her from attacking the pixiepire even if I really wanted to kill the bitch. I growled in warning, they were upsetting my mate!

Edward stood up from the couch then. "she isn't your mate Rose!" he yelled "and she already attacked Angela once and she wasn't even provoked!" he screamed at Rose. I had it with them screaming at my mate!

I lunged for him, too quick for anyone to do anything about it. I held him by the neck against the fireplace.

"you _do not_ yell at my mate! Do you understand boy? The only reason I attacked the human was because she was going to attack my mate." I growled tightening my hold on his neck, creating cracks that oozed venom.

The human stood then taking a step towards me and I growled at her as I took in other possible threats.

" _I_ only tried to get Rosalie off of Edward because she attacked _him_." The human tried to defend. I cocked my head at her condescendingly and smirked. "and how could you a _human_ stop a _vampire?_ Hmm…?" I asked her she paused then not knowing how to defend her actions.

It was Jasper who spoke next. "you know for a vampire's mate and someone who may be changed later you know nothing about what comes with being a vampire. Rose attacked Edward because he entered her territory, when she warned him not to come in, on top of that her instincts were screaming at her to protect her mate, who was in a venerable state and in pain. That was also why you were attacked by Bella, you were trying to attack her mate even if you couldn't do anything to actually hurt her. You are unharmed only because Rose stopped Bella from doing something similar to what she did to Edward, or worse just drinking you dry. So the next time you try to interfere with vampire business, make sure you actually know what is going on." He explained sneering at the girl.

I turned to Edward growling "you should also remember, the next time you try to attack my mate, I will not hesitate to kill both you and the human. I would do anything to make sure rose is safe. Got it?" I hissed, making him flinch back.

He nodded his head quickly and I could smell the fear coming from him. I scoffed dropping him to the floor as I made my way back to Rose. I draped my left arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple.

"thanks Babe." She said smiling as she traced her fingers over my scars soothingly. "anytime." I smiled back following the boys out of the house and into Emmet's Jeep. My burn marks had stayed but they healed somewhat, only visible to vampires now.

Rose and I climbed into the back while Emmet drove and jasper got shot gun. I leaned against the door and the seat as rose leaned against me in between my legs. Her back was to my front and I wrapped my arms around her happy to cuddle with her.

When we reached the "you are now leaving Forks" sign I looked down at rose watching as she took off the glamor's she had on her and the boys. Her eyes shone red up at me as her skin gained a slight tan, peppered here and there with silvered crescent moons, that showed the fights she had won. I was happy to see the real her, not the Rose everyone thought she was, but the true Rose, thorns and all. I kissed her cheek lightly, "beautiful." I whispered. She smiled up at me with love shining in her eyes, as she happily played with my fingers.

A few minutes passed in silence before Jay turned to us, his red eyes suiting much better than the gold ever did. "can one of you girls reach back and grab the clothes in the trunk? We need to change before we get to the club." He said smiling.

"sure, Jay" Rose said sitting up to reach over me and into the trunk, in the process she unknowingly or knowingly, it was hard to tell, pressed her stomach into my face. Her tank top had ridden up, giving me a view of her flat stomach. I smiled to myself before leaning forward only slightly to place an open mouthed kiss right above her bellybutton. She jumped slightly at my unexpected move before I felt a shiver run down her back. She moaned pressing her stomach closer to me, inviting me to continue. I happily excepted the invitation, lifting her shirt slightly as my mouth followed the path of the raising cloth, nipping and sucking as I went. I felt something hit my head with a dull 'thump' and I pulled away from Rose with slight surprise as Emmet chided me. "Bad Bella!"

I looked around to see what had hit me, I found a textbook by my feet. "did you just hit me with your math book?" I asked incredulously. He smiled mischievously at me through the rear view mirror, "hey it worked didn't it?" he smirked.

I pouted as rose sat down on my lap again, a dazed look in her eyes. I smiled smugly, and she hit me in the back of the head. "that was just mean." She said with a slight pout. "you were the one to offer up the invitation, I was happy to accept it." I grinned at her. She smiled a knowing smile and just shrugged.

She then reached over, smacking Emmet upside the head. "ow! Shit Rose! What did I do?" he asked rubbing the side of his head. "next time don't make her stop!" she growled at him, I chuckled at the chided look on his face as he nodded. "sorry Rose."

Rose then handed out everyone's clothes, handing me a pair of tight black leather pants with a cropped forest green halter top that showed off my abs. with stilettos to match. Took them with a peck of the lips from Rose, "thanks Babe." She climbed of my lap and we all quickly changed, vampire speed had it's uses.

I looked over to Rose and saw that she was wearing a matching pair of black leather pants, with a blood red blouse that showed off her cleavage. I licked my lips involuntarily, my mate looked divine. She also wore stilettos to match her top.

She scooted closer to me, laying her head on my lap contently. My fingers threaded through her hair as she started to purr closing her eyes and relaxed against me.

An hour later we pulled up to the club and I spotted the Denali's waiting for us, this was going to be fun.

* * *

hope you all enjoyed it, again if you have any questions please review and I will answer them with the next chapter.

Thanks!

Sparkietwin :)


	6. Chapter 6

alright this is a shorter chapter, sorry but I don't know if I will be able to get another chapter up tomorrow so this is to hold you over, if I don't post anything tomorrow, don't worry I will do it the next day. I'm just really busy tomorrow so if I don't end up posting anything don't freak out on me ok?

now finally introducing the Denali sisters. if you have any questions please feel free to ask in the reviews.

hope you enjoy!

* * *

We parked next to them, and I got out offering my hand to Rose as she got out, we walked over to the Denali's and I smiled at seeing them again.

"Bella, you're back!" screamed Kate as she ran to me, she picked me up in a massive hug spinning me around before setting me back down, she reminded me a lot of Emmet in that way, the child of the family. But I also knew she was the warrior of her family, having been one as a human.

I laughed as she sat me down "you haven't changed a bit have you Kate?" I asked stepping back over to Rose and wrapping my arm around her waist. Kate gasped in outrage. "how could you possibly think that I would change? I am just perfect how I am, not a flaw to my name." she grinned at me.

I heard Irina cough under her breath, a cough that sounded an awful lot like, 'Ego' Kate spun on her releasing an indigent "Hey!" I smiled at the two, they were always fight about something. I turned to Tanya then, "Tanya, glad to see you again." I said with a smile. She hugged me lightly, "Bella, I'm glad you're back safe and sound, especially now that Kate can stop whining about having a challenging opponent to play video games with." She smiled knowingly. Emmet from behind us yelped out a "Hey!" and turned to Kate with a hurt expression. "Kate," he whined to her, "I'm a decent opponent to play videogames with right?" he asked with a puppy dog look.

I laughed as Kate turned to him with a bewildered expression, "sorry Em, but I let you win." She smirked turning to me. "So Bella do you think your video gaming skills held up while you were away?" I scoffed at her "Please I bet I could beat you in every game you have." I said making Kates eyes light up and Rose and Tanya's to roll. "You're on! Ten buck for every game, loser has to pay the winner." She said I stuck out my hand. "deal." And we shook on it.

Irina spoke up then "Damn it Bella, if you don't pull through on this bet you will only be stroking her ego more!" she chided me. I waved her off "Irina, trust me, when I'm through with her she won't have an ego left." I smiled as we walked over to the entrance.

The bouncer saw us coming and removed the velvet rope, letting us by with a nod to Jasper. I gave him a confused look, "we come here every other weekend, and it helps to pay off the bouncer so we don't have to wait out in that huge ass line outside." He smirked. I smiled back at him, "my, my jay I never knew you were one to bribe people to get your way." I teased. He just shrugged and went off to the bar to get us drinks. The rest of us walked over to a booth in the corner and sat down, Rose in my lap.

"so then Bella how was the service? Learn anything we should know?" Irina asked coyly. I nodded, "Yeah turns out if you ever need drugs ask the cook." I joked. They laughed with me. Kate was the one who spoke up. "Really, do you think you could hook me up, my dealer just fell through a few weeks ago." She asked and I laughed. I looked back at her and she had a serious expression, "wait your serious? Can vampires get high?" I asked her curious. "Hell yeah, how do you think I stay so cool when the Cullen's are around?" she asked this time everyone laughed while Tanya and Irina nodded "same."

"yeah I can hook you up, one of my team members is friends with the cook we had back at training camp, I'm sure he would be happy to learn that you can still get high as a vampire. I said with a smile. Jasper came back then with a tray of beers and a bottle of tequila and enough shot glasses to go around.

Jasper passed everyone a beer before pouring shots and handing those out as well. He raised his glass "To Bella coming home! May she live for eternity!" he spoke and everyone raised their glasses "To Bella!" they cheered as we clinked glasses downing the alcohol. Jasper filled the glasses again. I raised my glass "to being back with my family!" I said and everyone raised theirs "To Family!" we cheered once more clinking our glasses together before downing the shots.

After that we all kind of split up, the Denali's went out to the dance floor and Jay and Em went to the bar. I picked up my Beer taking a drink from it as I looked around. Mu hunger wouldn't be ignored for much longer and I knew Rose also needed to eat, as well. Rose turned in my lap so she was straddling me. She kissed my neck as she whispered, "find anyone yet?" she continued sucking on my neck, right where the mating mark was, sending pleasant shivers down my spine.

I looked around and found two guys who were leering at two drunk girls I watched as they jeered at each other. I hummed in her ear, "the bar, two men in cowboy hats." I whispered kissing the column of her throat. She moaned arching back to see them as I continued kissing her neck. She hummed in approval, though from my choice or my ministrations I didn't know. She straightened and grabbed my face, she connected our lips in a heated kiss. "delicious." She breathed taking my lower lip between her teeth. I growled lightly loving how she made me feel.

I heard Tic Toc by Kesha boom from the speakers. "let's go dance." Rose said standing up and dragging me with her. We made our way through the mob and stopped near the edge by the entrance so we could see when the men left.

I grabbed Rose's hips bringing her closer to me her back to my front. She ground her hips against mine with the beat of the song, and I swayed with her, my hands trailing her sides and up her arms as she raised them above her head wrapping a hand around my neck she pulled me so she could kiss me, we make-out as we dance everything faded out the only thing important to me at this moment was the woman in my arms. I smiled knowing that she felt the same as me.

I broke from the kiss when I smelled our meals getting closer. I opened my eyes looking around and watched as they left the club. I smiled to Rose who smiled back her eyes now black with her hunger and her lust. I knew mine mirrored hers as I felt my throat start to burn. "Let's go." I said softly as I pulled her with me following the men out the door.

We followed them for a few blocks as they followed the girls, we watched as they finally cornered the girls in an alley, then we made our move, walking out of the shadows. "what do we have here Rosie?" I asked with an innocent expression, deciding to play with our food, to let the fear make the blood even sweeter. "Hmm… I don't know hon, looks like dinner to me, but then again I'm always hungry." She replied flashing the men a view of her fangs. I licked my lips, my mate was so delicious when she played with her food. I looked to the girls they were probably too drunk to remember this. "my dears if I could ask you to leave, you probably won't like what happens next." I said with a reassuring smile. They nodded and skirted around the four of us, when I was sure that they were out of hearing distance I spoke to the men. "now then shall dinner be served?" I asked with a tilt of my head as I crouched with a large smile. I could tell they were terrified and I knew I didn't look human, black eyes and a manacle smile with fangs did that to a person. I heard Rose growl next to me and I saw she was mirroring my position the same inhuman look about her. The men were frozen still, their hearts beating franticly. Rose was the one to make them move once more. "Boo!" she appeared in front of the man in a blink of an eye. She didn't waste the spike of fear as he screamed, she dove for his neck drinking from him. I turned my head towards my prey to notice he was just staring at the two of them, in shock and fear.

"My mate is Beautiful isn't she, a perfect predator, swift and clean, very good at what she does. I myself am not as good as she is, but I suppose you'll have to bear with me." I smiled at the man stalking forward, waiting for the spike of fear before I pounced on him drinking heavily from the sweet ambrosia.

When I was finished I dropped his body, deciding to dispose of him later. I turned to Rose who was staring at me with black eyes, I blinked and I was against the wall, her lips crushed to mine. I responded in kind happily. My hands wrapped around her shoulders as I pulled her closer. She smiled pushing her leg between mine and allowing me to grind down onto it. I responded in kind resting my foot on the wall behind me so that she could grind onto my knee. We both moaned at the sensation this brought. she kissed my lips once more before trailing over my jaw and down my neck sucking on her mark there. I groaned letting my head fall back against the wall. One of her hands trailed patterns over my exposed stomach teasingly. I bent my head down kissing her neck as well sucking the spot I planned to place my mark.

It was then that I heard a vampire heading towards us. I groaned in frustration, when would they give us a break. Rose pulled away after a few more seconds, her eyes pitch black, I swear if this isn't life or death I will kill all of them." She growled. I growled m agreement.

A few more seconds passed and we straightened ourselves out with angry looks, it was then when the vampire drew even closer that I noticed that I didn't recognize the scent. I growled and pushed Rose behind me on instinct, crouching low and ready to pounce.

The vampire stopped at the end of the alley, red hair glowing from the street lamp. "I'm sorry, but I need your help, please, I need to hide before he finds me." She spoke quickly almost begging us to believe her. I let out a sigh detecting no lie in her eyes. I turned to Rose who wore her mask. She nodded to the vampire waving a hand. "follow me." She said and turned and started walking back to the club. I quickly wrapped my shield around the three of us, making our scents disappear. I grabbed the two bodies and threw them into a dumpster before following after them silently.

* * *

hope you enjoyed please review with any questions or comments.

Thanks!

Sparkietwin :)


	7. Chapter 7

Alright guys, sorry again for yesterday, I was really busy.

ok so one of you guys asked if Victoria was going to be Rose and Bella's mate?  
The answer is no, although she does turn out to be someone else's mate. I am not telling you now who it is but it will be revealed sometime within the next two chapters.

with that said please enjoy and feel free to leave reviews with questions or comments.

* * *

We walked in silence for a few minutes until we reached the club once more. The bouncer let us in without a word and I smiled thankfully at him. Rose showed the woman over to the group wile I ordered a bottle of vodka for the table. Bringing it back with a beer in my hand. I sat it down and filled the shot glasses once more, before stilling next to Rose and wrapping my arm, around her. I took a swig of my beer before turning to the woman, Victoria, Rose whispered into my ear.

"so Victoria, you said you were hiding from someone, who?" I asked seriously. She downed her shot before answering. "his name is James, a tracker, when my gift didn't work on the two of you I figured you had some kind of shield or something. So I knew if I was right you would be able to shield me so he won be able to find me again. I'm sorry if I interrupted something, by the way, my instincts were running high and I did think about it. I'm sorry." She said and I nodded, "your right on both accounts, I am a shield, mental and physical, so I can block out this James' gift. And apology accepted." I said

I heard Rose mumble, "we are definitely used to it by now." Under her breath while glaring daggers at Emmet. I kissed the top of her head with a smile.

She nodded softly to the both of us. It was Jay who spoke next, "why are you so afraid of this James?" he asked softly but I could feel his curiosity take hold.

Victoria twirled her shot glass in her fingers anxiously. I sighed pushing my shot towards her. She gave me a grateful look and downed the shot once more.

"well I came across him about 75 years ago now. He had this air around him that screamed predator, and I just wrote off the danger as him being older than me. I have a gift; I can sense danger nearby. So anyways I wrote the danger off, feeling like he wouldn't actually be a danger to me, just people on his bad side. We ended up hitting it off really good, we knew we weren't mates but we agreed we could be lovers for a time, before we found our mates. Everything was going well, until this nomad met us, Laurent, he introduced this game to James. A tracking game, where they played with their food. But it was also choosing the prey, they often chose a human who was under the protection of a vampire or a coven. He liked the challenge you see. But the game awakened something in him, a more sadistic side you could say, when he got mad at something he would start taking it out on me, in more ways then one." She whispered her hands shaking slightly around the shot glass in her hand.

Rose reached forward, taking her hand in hers and squeezing tightly. The rest of the table sat stock still, vibrating slightly with the growls that escaped our chests. This James was definitely dead with we had anything to do with it, and so was Laurent if Victoria let us. She smiled kindly at Rose tears that would never fall forming in her eyes.

"I tried to leave before, you know get away from them, I would be free for about an hour, maybe two if they were distracted. But James always found me again. Things would get worse then so I eventually stopped trying. But lately he's been obsessing over this new prey, some girl protected by a coven in this small town a few hours from here. But here's the kicker, one of the vamps protecting this girl is the only girl who ever got away from James, Mary Alice Brandon. So they've been super distracted lately. So I took my chance and ran, came across you and here we are." She said with a shrug.

Everyone sat frozen except for me and Victoria. I looked around confused. "What?" I asked. That seemed to break everyone from their shock. Rose turned to me with a sheepish look. "Oh um, Alice's full name is Mary Alice Brandon, at least it was when she was human." Rose said softly.

I sat back in shock. "You are telling me this James guy is after Edward's Human?" I asked her unbelievably. I turned to Victoria, "this coven, do they have gold eyes or red eyes?" I asked her to confirm what everyone was thinking.

She looked confused, "Gold eyes, Animal drinkers, quite a few of them too." She said an I shook my head, "not true there are only four animal drinkers, the rest are human drinkers."

"no I saw them for myself they all had golden eyes." she said looking at us like we were crazy.

Rose then made our eyes all look gold, paling our skin dramatically. Victoria sat back with a shocked expression. "I have the gift of changing appearances of people and things, for example I can make vodka, look like blood." Rose explained holding up her shot glass, the once clear liquid now was viscus and a deep red, I could vaguely smell the scent of blood. "or would you like to have blonde hair?" she asked and Victoria's once fiery red hair become golden blonde. "maybe straight hair?" she asked and Victoria's wild hair straightened. "perhaps even look human?" Rose then made Victoria's skin flush with blood her eyes turning green and her skin tanning. I could her a heartbeat coming from her chest. Then everything returned to normal, Victoria's skin paled slightly, her hair taking the wild and fiery look again, our eyes turning red once more, the blood in the shot glass once again clear vodka. Rose threw back the shot with a knowing smirk. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into my lap.

Victoria took a few minutes to get over that revelation and I took the time to refill everyone's shot glasses once more. Finally, Victoria spoke, "So what are you going to do if James is after your Human?" she asked looking at all of us. Emmet was the one to break the silence letting out a loud Guffaw. This triggered everyone to release their own laughs and chuckles.

Emmet was the first one to get over his laughter. He swung his arm over Victoria with a smirk. "Hon, as far as anyone here cares James can do what ever he wants with the human, we couldn't give any less of a fuck for her. But you, we give a damn about you, so we will take care of James for you, I believe Bella here can help us with back up," he said gesturing to me with a wave of the hand and a large grin.

"sure thing, I'll call them now, they will be here by tomorrow morning then we need three days for them to change, I have a feeling they will have strong gifts. Then I'm sure Adam can put his hacker skills to use and try to find where James is located, we should be able to finish James within a week at most. Jay why don't you contact that lawyer of yours and see if you can get us a house in Seattle, I really don't want to have to deal with the Cullen's right now. Anything will work even if it's above a bar." I told him as I pulled out my cellphone. I quickly called each of my team telling them in not so many words that they need to get their ass here and quick, they said that they would get the first plane out. They would be here by sunup. I closed my phone turning back to the group. Jay hung up as I spoke. "they will be here by sunup that gives us a few hours, they said they would call me when the plane touched down." I told everyone. They nodded. "Jenks was able to find us a place. It's technically an apartment building and it is over a bar, though the bar isn't opened but everything is pre-furnished so we don't have to deal with that. I figured it would do for now since there are so many of us." Jay said with a smirk. Emmet did a fist pump. "Hell yeah we can open a Bar! This shit's going to be tight!" he yelled making us all laugh.

I nodded and stood taking Rose with me, "text us the address and we will find you in a few hours." I chucked my bike keys to Emmet. "can you go pick up my ride? I don't want any of the Cullen's getting their hands on it." I asked he broke out into a giddy smile. "sure thing Bells, I'll park it where ever you two stop, Keys under the seat." He said. I nodded to them before dragging Rose out of the club, I left my shield over all of them, I dint want Alice or Edward to see what they were doing while I was gone and I didn't want James to find Vic.

We walked around for a while before we found a nice motel, quiet, and where no questions were asked, they didn't even have camera's. but the room we got was nice enough, a king sized bed on the second floor with a nice view of the forest.

I let Rose go first before I closed the door locking it. As soon as that was done my back was pressed against the door and Rose's lips were on mine, in a heated and passionate kiss. I responded in kind, wrapping my arms around her waist. Her hands went to my pants desperate to get rid of them. I laughed softly. "Rose, calm down ok? I'm not going anywhere." I tilted her chin up kissing along her neck as my hands lowered to her ass, squeezing softly, getting a moan from her. I took a step into the room so my back was no longer against the wall. My lips trailing down to her cleavage. Her legs wrapped themselves around my hips pulling me close as I continued my journey to the bed. Her body arched into mine as I took her nipple into my mouth sucking it lightly. She groaned as I dropped softly onto the bed. "clothes" she whispered breathily into my ear. I smiled lightly leaning back to help her remove her top and pants before I removed mine.

She leaned back laying on her back as I crawled on top of her once more, trailing teasing kisses over every part of her body. Finally, when I reached her neck she had enough of my teasing and pulled me up to kiss her. I smiled and licked her lips asking for permission, she happily opened her mouth with a moan as I pressed my bent knee to her center. Our tongues fought for dominance before she finally let me win. I smiled as I pulled away. "I love you Rose" I whispered and she whimpered, grinding onto my leg.

"I-I love you Bella." She sighed with a smile, her black eyes locking with mine. I smiled moving down her body. I licked a path between her breasts, down her stomach and stopped just below her bellybutton. She moaned her hand threading through my hair as she leads me down still further. I smiled at the beauty beneath me take a deep breath as her arousal hit me. I placed a kiss on her bud, causing her to gasp before another moan reached my ears as I licked her along her lips. Loving the sweet taste of her juices. I moaned as I pushed a finger in, feeling her clench around me.

"more…" she rasped out and I obliged inserting another finger before I started pumping them slowly, my mouth attaching itself to her clit. After a few strokes I inserted a third finger and curled them as I pumped out. She bucked against me as her back arched. Her nails digging into my hair and tugging sharply as she pulled me up again to kiss.

She moaned as she tasted herself. I continued pumping in and out slowly gaining speed as we rocked together. Her hands trailed over me, one of them cupping me before I felt two long slender fingers push their way inside me. I moaned happily at the intrusion.

We were rocking faster now, almost at vampire speed. My free hand trailed up her neck and pulled her in once more for a heated kiss. I felt her walls tighten around my fingers as I curled them once more. She pulled away breathing as hard as I was "so close…" she moaned and I smiled "cum for me Rose." I said as I pressed my thumb against her clit and added another finger curling them simultaneously. She let out moan into the side of my neck before I felt her come as her fangs once more imbedded themselves into my neck, causing me to cum with her as I sunk my own teeth into her neck, finally marking her as mine.

We pulled away after a few minutes. "I love you Bella." She said running her fingers along my cheek with a smile. I smiled back trailing my fingers over her arm gently. "I love you Rose." I whispered as our lips connected once more, this time in a soft loving kiss.

We did not separate until the sun came up.

* * *

Alright guys please leave a review with any questions. hope you enjoyed.

Thanks!

Sparkietwin :)


	8. Chapter 8

Alright guys, sorry for the later update, lost track of time.

some people had some questions about Rose's gift, so I will try to explain it more,  
Rose's gift allows her to change the _appearance_ of things, that does not mean she can actually change the molecules so that it _is_ something else. for example, the Vodka to Blood trick she did for Victoria. the 'blood' was still vodka, she just gave it the appearance of blood along with the characteristics, that was why Bella could faintly smell blood. its kind of like giving a person or thing a glamor. The only other way I could think of describing it would be that she places an illusion over the original person or object.

another question was can she attach parts like wings to a person? I suppose she could make someone look like they have wings, but they wouldn't actually be able to fly because they aren't really there, just an illusion of wings.

I hope this helped, I swear this is the hardest power to explain because I don't really have anything else to compare it to.

so with that, onto the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rose and I were broken apart by my phone ringing, Heathens by twenty-one pilots. I groaned and rolled over to try and find my pants. When I finally got to them, I rolled back over as Rose snuggled into my side kissing my shoulder.

"Swan." I answered shortly, Rose busied herself by tracing the burn scars on my arm gently. "Serge, this is Tank, our plane lands in 15, a Cargo plane, we brought our bike and gear, we will meet you on the tarmac in twenty." Came wills voice. "Roger that, see you in twenty." I said hanging up.

I turned to Rose, "we got to go if we are going to meet them in time." I said giving her a peck on the lips before I got up. I walked over to the backpack on the ground. We were smart enough to grab it from the jeep since our clothes from last night were in tatters. I grabbed my pair of skinny jeans, and a white tank top with my army jacket, and changed quickly before putting my tags around my neck once more as well as grabbing my aviators. Rose came up beside me and pecked my cheek before grabbing her things and changing in the bathroom.

I had just put on my doc martins when she came out, she was dressed in a red and white flannel with a white tank top, skinny jeans and cowboy boots with her own pair of aviator glasses on. She smiled at me as I walked over. "you look amazing." I said as I kissed her lips softly.

"thanks, you don't look bad yourself." She smiled as she went outside. We checked out quickly before we hoped onto my bike, Emmet having dropped it off sometime last night. I checked my phone seeing that we still had ten minutes till they land, plenty of time to get there with my driving. I revved the engine as I felt Rose wrap her arms around my stomach.

We launched out of the drive way and raced towards the airport. I had a smile on my face at the thought of seeing my team again, even if it had only been five days since I last saw them.

We arrived without any problems, the sun just rising over the mountains as I cut the engine and Rose hopped off as I leaned against the bike. Rose stood between my legs as I wrapped my arms around her waist, she leaned back into me a content smile on our faces as we watched the sun rise. "I love you Rose." I whispered into her ear, kissing the mark I had made last night. She shivered slightly, pulling my face around so she could kiss me, "I love you Bella." She whispered against my lips.

I could hear the cargo planes engines as they got closer and I pulled back from Rose, resting my chin on her shoulder as I watched the plane land. It stopped a little way away from us as we waited on the tarmac. The engines shutdown and the ramp was lowered, out of it came four very familiar people. They walked over to us.

Bree had a smile on her face, her Brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, she wore aviators, but I knew her brown eyes were shining behind them. She was wearing Jeans with a t-shirt that had a picture of a AR 15, that read 'nobody needs an AR 15? Nobody needs a whiny little bitch either yet here you are.' She wore Black chucks and had her gun case thrown over her shoulder. "Serge! You are looking good!" she shouted with a smirk. I smirked at her striking a pose. "I know right?" I laughed.

Adam was the next one to come out, his blonde hair styled in the high and tight army style, still though it was spiked up on the top. his blue eyes shining bright, he carried his equipment with him in two large duffle bags. Wearing Jeans and a t-shirt that read 'you either die a noob or live long enough to become a hacker.' With red chucks. He kissed my cheek as he stopped in front of us before kissing Rose's as well. "Ladies." He greeted with a smile before dropping his things.

Chris was the next to come out, he was practically skipping down the ramp, his ginger hair in the same high and tight style as Adam's although he didn't gel his. His blue eyes had a hidden mirth in them that showed he was planning on pranking someone. He wore a shirt with a mushroom cloud on it, underneath it read 'didn't do it.', Jeans and hiking boots, his sunglasses in the top of his head as he carried a large backpack. He grinned at both of us. "you guys ready to have some fun?" he asked jumping up and down. I smiled at him "don't worry boomer there will be lots of fun coming soon." His smile split into a shit eating grin as he fist pumped and did a little happy dance. Rose chuckled at his playfulness.

Will was the last one to come out of the plane, a duffle bag in hand, his black hair was styled into an army styled Mohawk, his green eyes held a steeliness to them that showed how tough he was, but I could see the happiness behind them. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt, that looked to be strained out over him large chest and arms, he wore steel toed shoes as well. He smiled kindly at us, removing the coldness from his eyes. He took Rose's hand kissing it softly on the knuckles. "so you must be the girl Serge was always talking about. A pleasure to meet you finally. I'm Will, but these guys call me Tank, which ever you prefer." He smiled before he dropped his arm around my shoulders giving me a side hug.

"you weren't kidding when you told us how beautiful she is Serge, I'm happy for you." He said smiling down at me, he was definitely the most intimidating of all of us standing at 6'6 and close to 300 lbs. of pure muscle. But he also had a huge heart, that people don't often get to see.

"guys this is Rose, my mate, Rose this is Bree, Adam, Chris, and Will, also known as the banshees." I smiled at her. Rose smiled at each of them, "Thank you for protecting her and getting her back to me, she has said nothing but great things about you guys." The guys all blushed slightly while Bree grinned happily "ah shucks you made them blush, I think we are going to get along just fine Rose." Bree grinned. I rolled my eyes at them as my phone alerted me to a text message.

I pulled out my phone to see a text from Jay, the address to the new apartment building. It was located at 1st and Columbia. I smiled sending back a quick thanks as I saw the airport people unload the guys' bikes. "come on guys I want to introduce you to the rest of the family. I smiled as Rose climbed on behind me as I revved the engine. Everyone quickly grabbed their belongings before grabbing their bikes and following me.

This would definitely be interesting.

We pulled up to the place twenty minutes later and I felt my jaw drop in shock. When Jay said it was an apartment building he didn't say it was giant. I mean damn! The Apartment itself was at least five stories, and then the bar beneath it. I saw Emmet come out of the bar, his arms spread wide and a large grin on his face. "Isn't it perfect?!" he shouted.

"Damn Em Jay didn't hold back did he?" Rose said with wonder as she looked at it.

"Wait, you mean we own this?" asked Chris asked, he was bouncing again his smile even out shining Emmet's. Emmet nodded as he made his way over offering his hand to Chris. "Hey man I'm Emmet, but most people call me Em." Chris smiled taking the hand. "Chris but my nickname is Boomer." He said with a smirk. Em had a confused look on his face. "Boomer?" he asked. "Yeah because I like to make thing goes BOOM!" he shouted his hands intimidating an explosion. Emmet chuckled with a shake of his head. "You sure it's not because of your explosive personality?" he asked with a challenging look.

"No, do not challenge him, he will prove why he got his name, it won't be fun for anyone." I said with a stern look. "I beg to differ, I have fun." Chris said with a cheeky grin. Bree scowled at him. "yes but your type of fun involves destroying things, a lot of smoke and fire." She said. Chris shrugged with a pout. "fine I won't prove it." He said.

"good, now Emmet, this is Bree Adam and Will, also known as Ace, Sparkie and Tank respectively. Guys this is Emmet Whitlock, mate to Major Jasper Whitlock, god of war." I said with a smile, wrapping my arm around Rose, pulling her close. Everyone said their hellos and we made our way inside.

Inside was the classic bar atmosphere, minus the big crowds of course. Jasper and Victoria were playing pool in the corner, while Tanya sat behind the bar while Kate and Irina sat in front of her downing shot after shot of tequila. I smiled knowing that they had challenged each other once again.

We walked up to the Denali's first, Guys these are the Denali's Tanya Kate and Irina." I said pointing to each of them. Tanya smiled at the Guys nodding her head. "sorry about these two they have a bet to see who can hold more liquor, right now I think they are at their twentieth shot and still going strong." She smiled at her mates lovingly. Kate turned to us "oh, which one of you can hook me up with some grass?" she asked her voice had only a slight slur. Adam raised his hand, "um, yeah I have my connections why? Can vampires really get high?" he asked confused. Kate rolled her eyes, "How else do you think we can stay so calm around Edward Cullen?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "anyways. This is Adam, Bree, Chris and Will." I introduced them.

Tanya grabbed a few shot glasses and filled them up as Victoria and Jasper walked over, "this is Jasper and Victoria." I introduced them. Taking a shot from Tanya as she passed them out to all of us. Rose was the one to make the toast. "To Family!" she yelled and we all clinked glasses downing them.

It was then that I noticed Bree staring at something with glazed eyes, I followed her line of sight and saw Victoria staring back at her with darkened eyes. "oh shit."

* * *

I hope you liked it, please feel free to ask me any other questions through the reviews and I promise I will answer them in the next chapter.

Thanks

Sparkietwin :)


	9. Chapter 9

alright guys some of you had some questions,

some of them being about Charlie, he will not be a vampire, he died from cancer. I will go into that back story, hopefully in the next chapter, but for now Charlie is dead he wasn't turned into a vampire, and I will explain more later on, I don't want to ruin that part of it so, you will have to wait, sorry for those who do like Charlie and where hoping for him, but he will not be in the story.

one of you also asked about the school, first off I don't think that the characters themselves care about school I mean they've been enough times. but the school also doesn't care if they take a week or so off, they are at the top of the class. also this storyline starts after the finals in school and the end of school so like late May early June. so it isn't a problem for them.

the same person ask about why they are hiding from the Volturi, this is because they will have about nine members of the coven not including the Denali's and their other friends, this means that the Volturi will see them as a threat to their power, not to mention all the powers that they will have. this will come into fruition later in the story line.

another question was are they going to become a coven, as of right now I'm thinking that Bella, Rose, Jasper, Emmet, Victoria, Bree, Adam, Will, and Chris will become a coven, if you have any ideas for the name of the coven please let me know. as for the Denali's they are seen as part of the family but are Allies other covens will become Allies later on as well.

alright guys I have bad news, I will not have Wi-Fi this weekend so I'm sorry but the next time I will be able to post will be either late Sunday or Monday. sorry again but it cant be helped.

with that said please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

They stood there for a few seconds, just staring at each other, then like they flipped the switch they attacked each other, kissing and groping anywhere they can reach. It was interesting to watch before I started to feel Jay's power seeping through the air I turned to Rose with black eyes a purr falling from my lips.

Her eyes were pitch black as she pulled me towards where she was sitting on the bar stool. I caught her lips in a heated kiss, tongues intertwining. I felt her legs wrap around my hips as her hands went to my hair tugging on it oh so wonderfully. I growled into the kiss as my hands trailed themselves up her thighs. She moaned when I started to suck on her neck.

I felt something smack the back of my head lightly. I pulled away to see Tank behind me shaking out his hand. "Damn girl you really are rock hard aren't you?" but I wasn't paying attention to him anymore, Rose had once more pulled me into a kiss with a small growl. I was all too happy to accept her gift.

This time the hit to the back of the head was harder causing me to wince softly. I growled as I turned around to see who had done it. It was Emmet this time with a sorry expression. "sorry guys but you're driving Jay up the wall with all that lust, plus the lust those two are kicking out isn't helping, can you put a shield over them while we try to get them upstairs?" he asked. I sighed my emotions now under control. "sure thing Em, sorry about that." I said erecting a shield over the two new lovebirds, who had moved to a booth.

I heard Jay sigh in relief as he made his way over to the pair with Emmet, they quickly picked the two up and ran upstairs vamp speed and all. I turned to Rose pecking her on the lips "later" I whispered. She nodded with a smirk "definitely."

I then turned to the rest of the guys with a sheepish expression, "so when do you guys want to do this?" I ask them they each down their shots before Adam spoke, "now works Serge, we don't want to waste any time now do we?" he asks with a smile. I nod and grab Roses hand, "alright this way then." I led them up the stairs and up to the top floor, opening a door I walked inside, Emmet had said they had already prepared a room for the four of them to change in, but since Victoria was changing Bree, she brought her to her room, leaving an empty bed. The three guys each chose a bed. They all took their shirts off knowing there was a high chance of them being torn when they woke. They lay down and get comfortable. "Ready Brat, let's get this shit done." Tank says with a smirk. I roll my eyes but walk over to him. "you will feel a lot of pain, feel free to scream if you have to, I'll put a shield over the building so outsiders can't hear you, when the pain gets the worst it means you only have a few minutes' left. Good luck boys and see you on the other side." I said as I leaned forward towards Tanks neck. I pushed my hunger aside easily as I bit into his neck, letting the blood fill my mouth before I pushed as much venom as I could into the mark. I pulled away slowly "good luck, William Marcus Turner." I whisper.

I turn to Adam then leaning down toward his neck and repeating the same process before leaning back and whispering, "good luck, Adam James Smith." I then repeat the process to Chris, "Good Luck, Christopher Allen Marks." I then walk out of the room, rose right behind me and head back downstairs, it was only when we reach the bar and I sit down in a booth, that Rose finally speaks up.

"why did you tell them their names?" she asks me as she sits between my legs, my back resting on the wall. "Because they were worried that they might lose who they are and by telling them their names they have something to grasp to memories that run through your head as the change is happening." I tell her. She nodded softly, "what did you think about?" she asks softly.

"well I dreamt of the day I first met you, do you remember that day?" I ask as my mind goes back to that day.

Flashback: (told you I would find a way :))

 _I was in front of the school, with the gym couch next to me. "come on Swan, I don't want to be here as much as you do, but the chief said you had to do fifty pushups everyday as a punishment so get going." he whined at me. I rolled my eyes but dropped into the pushup position. I was out here because Charlie had caught me drinking with the Denali's again, next time I would be more observant and notice the time. He had found us at close to midnight laughing and rolling around outside of their house. He was furious, but he couldn't do anything to the three of them, because technically they were legal, so It was only my ass that had to be out here in the snow for the next month doing fifty pushups every morning._

 _I heard a loud engine coming closer to the school as I finished the twentieth pushup. I sat up ignoring everyone else as I looked toward the sound, the Denali's had told me their cousins were going to be here for a year or so, so they would have to sign up for school._

 _This big ass Jeep made its way into the parking lot, a silver Volvo coming in behind it. Out of the silver car came a short little pixie of a girl, she was dressed in designer clothes that didn't look comfortable at all, then out of the driver's side came a boy who had what he thought was 'sex hair' to me it looked like he hadn't touched a comb or had a shower in at least a year. He had on a cocky smirk that made him look constipated. I could tell that I wouldn't like these two._

 _I turned my attention back to the Jeep to see a huge guy come out of the driver's seat, a mischievous grin on his face as he opened the back door and helped a beautiful girl, no woman out of the car, she smiled at him radiantly as another blonde man came out of the passenger side door, he had the stance of a military man, straight backed with his hands behind him, a serious expression on his face. But I could also see the sparkle of happiness in his eyes._

 _"Swan! Hurry up before my ass freezes off!" the gym teacher yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored the stares from the new kids, the others already used to the daily routine after last week. I finished the pushups a few minutes later, ignoring the cold bite in my fingers as I walked inside as the bell rang._

 _I sat down at my table at lunch, my tray rattling in front of me. I picked up the apple and bit into it and looked around, nothing was really happening, the cheerleaders were gossiping loudly about the new kids._

 _"apparently they are all adopted, but they are all together, like_ together _together. It's gross that their parents even allow that." I snorted at their close minded views, if they weren't related it wouldn't matter anyways._

 _Just then the door opened revealing the said newcomers. The three from the jeep had annoyed looks on their faces, while the two from the Volvo had expressions that showed that they thought they were better than everyone else. I snorted into my hand. That wouldn't last long._

 _They seemed to be able to hear my snort because they all turned to me involuntarily. My eyes locked with the blonde and I felt love blossom in my chest. I don't even know her yet I love her. The golden goddess and the two boys from the jeep made their way over to me, the other two trying to stop them. She stood in front of me, "Mind if me and my brothers sat with you?" she asked nervously. "not at all." I waved to the seats around me with a smile. She sat next to me placing her tray in front of her._

 _"So what's your name?" the blonde man asked. "Bella Swan, what are your guys'?" I asked they had confused looks on their faces. "Didn't you already know the whole school has ben gossiping about us all day?" the blonde goddess said. I shook my head "I learned to tune them out a long time ago, so what is your name?" I asked with a smile. "Rosalie Hale, but please call me Rose." I nodded, "Pleasure to meet you Rose." I turned to the boys then, "this is Jasper Hale and I'm Emmet Cullen." He seemed to shiver at the use of the last name. I cocked my head towards them noticing how close they sat, and the fact that Emmet introduced him._

 _"you make a great couple, I happy for you." I told them with a smile. Jasper choked a bit on the water he was drinking. "how could you tell we were together, everyone else thinks rose and Em ae together. How come you didn't?" he asked with an awed expression._

 _"well I know your cousins and their relationship, plus most people here are narrow minded and don't look for any kind of possible relationships besides those involving a male and female. Plus, I'm gay too so it wasn't that hard to figure out." I smiled at their shocked expressions, picking up my tray as the bell rang, "See you three around!" I waved to them as I headed to my next class._

 _I walked into Bio in a good mood, a smile on my face, that was until I noticed the copper headed new kid at my table in the back. He glared at me, so I did what I always did, I returned it. He seemed angered that I didn't feel intimidated by him. But what was intimidating about him, he was a scrawny kid who had a holier than thou attitude._

 _I sat down next to him and ignored him the entire class which was easy because we were watching a movie. The students around us kept shooting us concerned looks. I ignored them as well and when the bell finally rang I collected my stuff and got up, only to be stopped by a hand on my elbow._

 _I stiffened ready to defend myself if this fool were to try anything. As I froze I noticed the students around us stop what they are doing, not even breathing to see what I would do. I turned to the boy "What?" I hissed between my teeth. "You should stay away from my family." He said in what he probably thought of a threatening manner. I smirked at him evilly. As I pulled my arm away from him. "I think that is something that they can choose to do themselves, if I remember correctly they came over and asked to sit with me. Since you are new here let me tell you something everyone can confirm to you, no one and I mean no one tells me what to do. So if you have a problem with it you can go screw yourself, got it boy?" I asked leaning in close to him with a glare. He glared back but nodded softly. "good now I have to get to class." I say as I walk out, ignoring the glare I got from him and the class murmuring to themselves._

 _I arrived to auto shop just as the bell rang. I walked over to the lockers and put my stuff inside, quickly grabbing the coveralls inside before heading over to the small classroom like area in one corner. The teacher was talking to three people in his office. I was surprised to see it was Rose Em and Jasper. I smiled at the three of them waving happily._

 _"Swan! You have a new partner. Meet Rosalie Hale, you two are going to be working together from now on." Mr. Hunt said. I nodded and stood. "Of course sir, can we get started?" I asked him. He nodded, "Sure, sure, you all are going to working all day, no notes today people! Go get working!" he yelled at all of us._

 _I walked up to Rose with a smile, "I didn't know you liked cars, but I can see it in your eyes that you know what you're doing. Come on we are rebuilding a car engine, ours is in the corner over there." I smile pointing to an old rusted out Toyota. She smiled and nodded following me._

 _We got to work quickly, pulling the block out of the car and started taking it apart. "so," Rose started, "Why were you doing pushups in the snow this morning?" she asked me curiously. I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. "oh, um, my dad Charlie caught me drinking with your cousins actually, wasn't that happy and since he was in the army that's how he punishes me, I still have a month or so of doing fifty pushups every morning before it's over. So yeah that's why." I smiled softly cleaning the part in my hand._

 _she nodded, "that's sounds like something they would do." She chuckled softly. I laughed with her too. "yeah Kate bet me that she could drink more than me, I don't know where she puts it all, I mean she is tiny! How was I supposed to know she was secret alcoholic!" I joked with her. She snorted "I know I fell for the same bet, she stole twenty bucks from me, last time I ever take a drinking bet from Kate, I'll tell you that." I nodded "same." We laughed again._

 _"so what brought you up here?" I asked curiously. "oh well, me, Em and Jay or Jasper wanted to come up and visit them we hadn't seen them in a while and we convinced the rest of the family to come up here, so here we are." She shrugged. I nodded a small frown on my face. "I had your brother in my last class, he doesn't want me to hang out with the three of you anymore. Does he always get what he wants?" I ask with a smirk. She frowned at me, "Most of the time why?" she asked. "because I look forward to defying him." I grinned as her face opened into a huge smile. "I look forward to defying him as well."_

End Flashback:

She smiled at me "I for one am happy we defied him." She leaned back to kiss my cheek. "so am I, I love you Rose." I said with a smile. She pecked me lightly on the lips. "I love you Bella." She whispered her eyes sparkling.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it please review if you have any questions or comments, and I will be happy to answer them next chapter.

Thanks

Sparkietwin :)


	10. Chapter 10

sorry about the wait you guys turned out I had a lot to do for the last couple of days. I don't think I will be able to update everyday anymore but I will try to do it every other day or something similar. stay with me guys.

ok so one of you offered up names for the coven, either the swans or the hales, let me know which one you like better or if you have any other suggestions.

as always please review with any questions or comments, I will be happy to answer them in the next chapter.

with that said here is the next chapter.

* * *

The next day I was once again sitting in the bar, I was making plans for the James issue with the news playing on one of the TVs. I took a sip of coffee and looked at a map of Washington trying to figure out where he could be. Rose was upstairs taking a shower, when the news caught my eye.

"tragic news occurred this morning when a body was found at the worf early this morning. Police and paramedics arrived at the building to find the body of a man was found in a boat, we cannot name the man because the authorities have yet to contact the family, the man was believed to be attacked by the same animal as the rest of the recent killings, officers say that the body was mutilated in the neck and chest area, the medic remarked that the body was emptied of the blood, causing the investigators some trouble finding a suspect of what or who could have done this. We will get more details within the hour so stay tuned." The newscaster said. I frowned looking at the map of where the body was found, and looked at the map spread out before me.

I marked the building and saw it was in between Seattle and Forks. I would guess that it was either James or Laurent. I felt arms wrap around my waist, and a chin drop onto my shoulder. "whatcha got there Bell?" Rose asked, her nose trailing along my neck. "just trying to pinpoint James before Adam can start looking for him. He seems to be somewhere between here and forks, judging by the bodies that have turned up in the past week since he's been here." I showed her all the bodies found within the last week, Victoria said that they had come into the area about a week and a half ago.

Rose nodded thinking. "I'm sure that Adam will be able to find them. Don't worry so much." She said her fingers buried into my hair as she scratched my scalp. I sighed relaxing some. "But that's another thing, eventually the officials will put somethings together, and they might find that vampires do really exist and there are about to be 12 vampires in one area, that is a lot of missing people to deal with." I explain, "plus what if nomads show up and start killing people right and left, what will we do then?" I asked her turning in my seat to rest my forehead on her shoulder as I let her calming scent fill my lungs as her fingers continue scratching my scalp.

She hummed, "what if we use blood bags?" she asked softly. I sigh, "I thought of that but how are we going to get that many bags without causing suspicion?" I asked.

"well I could always ask Jenks to come up with a viable reason or we could just bribe some of the workers at the blood banks." Came Jay's voice as he made his way down stairs, Emmet by his side. I thought about it for a second "either of those could work but what about nomads or visiting covens?" I asked them. Emmet smiled, "well we have a bar, do you think you could plant an illusion over a few bottles or a tap or something rose? Then we could just offer shots or a beer to a vampire and it will actually be blood. Bing bang boom and we get to open a bar!" Emmet shouted his excitement clearly visible. I sat in shock, "you know that might actually work, Emmet you should use your brain more often!" I cheered. He gave me a crafty smirk, "ah but my dear Bella, if I did that I would make you all look like idiots." He said seriously with a fake grave tone. I snorted, "don't get a head of yourself Em, you are the one who tried to pull off disguising yourself as a woman to try and woo Kate." I reminded him, it was true too, he had dressed up in a skimpy little dress with a wig and make up, completing the outfit with a pair of enormous stilettos, I think Kate even got a picture of the ensemble.

Emmet pouted at me but shrugged, "it was a dare and I would have done anything to win." He said, rose spoke up "But you still lost" she smirked as he glared at her.

I turned to her with a smile, "did I tell you what I found next door?" I asked her. She shook her head confused. "come on then." I smiled as I pulled her out the front door and out into the parking lot. I turned to Rose, "Close your eyes" I said with a grin, she rolled her eyes but closed them with a soft smile. I lead her around the corner and opened up the door so that she could see inside. I walked back over to her and turned her so she facing it. "ok open." I whispered in her ear. I watched as her eyes grew wide. In front of us stood a large steel building, like the ones you always saw on infomercials, it was 32 by 50 feet with two garage doors in front.

she gasped and turned to me, "is this?" she asked uncertain. I nodded "yup you always wanted to own a car repair shop and when I saw this I knew it would be perfect for you, we could open the Bar like Em suggested and maybe rent out some rooms to some tourists or whatever and you could work out here on all the cars you could think of, so what do you think?" I asked unsure, she hadn't said anything for a few minutes. She turned to me a huge smile on her face that lit up her eyes, "it's perfect Bella, thank you." She kissed me lightly. I smiled pulling away, "good, I'm glad you like it rose." She nodded resting her forehead against mine, "I love it, I love you Bella." She said. "I love you Rose." I whispered back.

Not much happened the next few days, Jasper made the necessary calls to his lawyer, and forged a reason for the need of blood bags, Emmet had fun renovating the bar, bringing it back up to date. We also decided it would be a restaurant as well since there was enough seating and tourists and regulars frequented the area. That also lead us to rename the bar, now known as the Rogue Swan Pub, something that Rose and Emmet insisted on. When the final day of the guys' change came Emmet and Jasper were working on using a tap for the blood, while Rose and I waited upstairs with Adam, Will and Chris, Victoria had stayed with Bree the entire time and wouldn't let anyone inside for more than a minute, but everyone understood her motives, her mate was vulnerable and in pain.

I heard all four of their hearts beat up and knew it was almost over. "the change is almost over, Rose and I are here for you, don't be afraid to scream as the pain worsens." I told them knowing how much the last minute hurt, they hadn't made a sound the entire time they were out and I was proud of them for pushing through it.

Will was the first to finish, only when his heart stopped did he make a noise, he sat up with a gasp, "shit serge you weren't fucking kidding were you?" he asked rubbing his chest softly. I smirked "Have I ever lied to you?" I ask putting on an innocent mask.

"Yes, yes you have." Came Adams dry response, I turned to him with a pout. "fine have I ever lied to you about something so important?" I asked with puppy dog eyes, filling with fake tears as my lower lip quivered softly.

"Yes, you told us about what you think will happen after you die and I quote, "I plan to take over hell for a while, the devil needs a vacation every once and a while." Chris said with a smirk.

"and how is that a lie? I plan to do just that when the time comes, everyone deserves a break even the devil himself." I respond with a dignified nod while crossing my arms.

Everyone laughed and Rose wrapped her arms around me pulling me close, "I hope you will let me be your queen?" she asks. I nod my head smiling. "hell yeah! no one would mess with the two of us!" I shout happily. Chris snapped his fingers to get our attention, and it did only not in the way he intended. There floating over his pointer finger was a small flame. We all froze as we watched it dance in the breeze.

The door opened pulling us all out of our trances. "Shit, now he can control flames?!" Bree's voice came from the doorway. We turned to her to see Victoria's arms wrapped around her waist and nuzzling her neck while Bree stood there, her hands on her hips with a disapproving look on her face.

"it would appear so, how are you Bree?" I ask standing slowly to look her over looking for anything that could have gone wrong. She waved off my worry, "I'm fine serge, I feel like I'm in the Lego movie but I'm fine." She said. I looked over to Victoria for answers, she shrugged and went back to her nuzzling. "Huh?" I asked.

"oh, Vic said it was probably my power, all these things keep popping up, kind of like for the master builders in the Lego movie when they want to build something, except all the things that I see can be used either as weapons, help in building a weapon, or hidden weapons. For example, I can see the knife you are hiding in your boot still, I also know that there is a baseball bat in the closet over there and I know which way to tear apart the bed frame to make the most weapons." She said looking around the room. I looked at her shocked as Will went over to the closet and there on the floor was a wooden baseball bat. "Can you control it?" I asked her concerned. "Yup, I just spent the last minute figuring out how to make it go away and come back so the objects aren't floating around all the time." She smiled at us. I nodded and turned to Chris, who was playing with the flame weaving it in and out of his fingers like it was a snake. "Are you ok Chris? Can you control it?" I asked, if he wasn't able to control the flames we would have some big problems. "Don't worry B I got under control." He smirked and closed his fist allowing the flame o diminish until it was gone. I nodded and turned to the others, do you have any powers?" I asked Adam and Will, Adam nodded, "I think so? I have a strange need for my laptop, is that weird?" he asked but I shook my head. "no it probably means you have a power over electronics, why don't you focus on the light in here? try to turn it off and on." I smiled I had a feeling that his power was more powerful than simply turning a light on and off, but it was a good start. He stared at the light for a second before his eyes grew big in awe. Then his eyes traced invisible lines on the wall and ceiling before he once again focused on the light, he snapped his fingers and the light went out then he snapped his fingers once more allowing light to flood the room once more.

"Serge, I think its more than that, I can see the electricity traveling through the wires and through the walls, but I still have a big urge to get onto the internet, like the electricity thing is only a small part." He said still staring at the walls/ I nodded to him "Alright you can try that once you all have fed." As I said that their hands wen t to their throats as they gasped. Their eyes darkening slightly before they got control again their eyes once more turning red and their hands dropping to their sides.

I turned to rose with a grin, her mouth was open slightly in shock. I place my finger under her chin closing her mouth, "you don't want to catch and flies now do you?" I asked as I leaned down to peck her lips softly. It seemed to break her from her mind because she turned to the group behind us. "How is it that all of you are so calm and in control? Usually newborns are wild and ferocious and temperamental, but you all just sit there at the mention of blood.?" She asked. Victoria was the one to speak up.

"its because they were prepared for the change, and they excepted all that comes with it, they were prepared for the thirst and the pain of the burn that is also why they did not scream during the change they accepted everything that came with being a vampire." She explained while she played with Bree's hair.

I nodded to her in thanks. "that is also why most newborns are temperamental and hard to control, they had no idea what being a vampire means and they weren't prepared for the change or the differences afterwards." I told her my theory. She nodded softly. "alright I guess that makes sense. She said.

I nodded and we all headed down stairs to the bar, Jasper and Emmet had finished with the tap as we talked, the Denali's were all drinking pints of blood as they played pool. I smiled as Kate and Irina fought over who got stripes and who got solids. I rolled my eyes with Tanya and shoed the newborns to the bar. Jasper and Emmet were quick to serve all of us a pint of blood, I raised mine smiling "Cheers!" I shouted and everyone raised their glasses "Cheers!" they shouted back as we drank the blood.

Rose looked over the tap with a concentrated look, her brow creasing slightly, before she smiled and leaned back into her seat. "What's up?" I asked taking another sip of the blood, the sweet ambrosia sliding down my throat and cooling the burn there. She smiled, "just put one of my glamor's up around the tap, it will look like beer now." She smirked as Emmet tested it out in another glass.

What came out of the tap now was a golden colored beer that even foamed at the top, Emmet tasted it with awe, "It still tastes like blood and I can smell it under the smell of beer." He said and Rose nodded, "I wanted vampires to be able to smell it so they knew which drink was beer and which was blood, and I tastes like blood because well, blood tastes better than beer." She smiled. Jasper came out of the back with a few vodka bottles filled with blood. "what about these? Can you tie a glamor around them?" he asked placing them on the counter. We could see this time, the viscous red blood turning clear as it watered down to vodka, her face once more scrunched up in concentration before she smiled, "done. Anything you put in these bottles will now look like vodka." She said taking another drink of her pint of blood.

"Good, now is everyone ready to track down James?" I asked with a knowing smile.

* * *

hope you all enjoyed it. see you next time!

Thanks

Sparkietwin :)


End file.
